Siempre fue mi culpa
by Nanoha.takamachi
Summary: Nanoha es la culpable de todo lo que le ocurre a Fate...?


Capitulo 1

**Flashback**

**Fate POV**

El auto iba demasiado rápido, yo solo trataba de ignorar sus reclamos y concentrarme en el volante, pero me era imposible evitar su llanto.

-"¡Fate escúchame! ¡¿Por que no les dices que no puedes?! ¡¿Por que solo te tienen que mandar a ti?! ¡¿Acaso tu eres la única oficial?!"- decía Nanoha entre sollozos y es que estaba cansada de que me fuera por tanto tiempo y solo pudiéramos estar unos pocos días juntas.

- ·Esto se esta volviendo insoportable…"- le dije sin pensar y ella se quedo callada, volteo a mirar por la ventana para evitar que la viera llorar.

La lluvia había empezado a caer, no le tome importancia, solo quería llegar a casa, así que acelere y no me percate de la señalización, gire el auto en una curva cerrada.

"¡Fate detente!"- a lo lejos oía su voz, al girar el auto se fue por el barranco.

Salí de aquel con dificultad, la lluvia no me dejaba ver…- "Na…noha…"- Dije su nombre al escucharla – "Te amo…" Todo se volvió negro y así perdí el conocimiento.

**Nanoha POV**

Al despertar lo único en que pensé fue en ella – "Demonios... ¿Dónde esta?" – Me preguntaba desesperadamente hasta que la vi. a unos metros del auto, fui lo mas rápido que pude hacia ella. Aunque la pierna derecha no me respondía.

"¡Fate! ¿Estás bien? ¡Dios Mio responde!"- la abrasé y sentí mi mano húmeda, me di cuenta de que estaba sangrando mucho, llore, es mi culpa es mi culpa sin embargo ella solo abrió los ojos lentamente –" Na..noha..." – me dijo, tenia los ojos cerrados la lluvia obstaculizaba nuestra vista así que no le di importancia y limpie su rostro, que estaba manchado con sangre, - "Te amo…"- alcancé a oír que me decía mientras perdía la conciencia… y me quede ahí…abrazándola mientras yo también me desvanecía…

**- Fin del Flashaback-**

Me desperté aturdida y con dolor de cabeza, estaba en la cama de un hospital al parecer, se abrió la puerta de la habitación y una cara conocida se me acerco – "¿Cómo estas Nanoha?" - Me dijo Hayate-chan tocándome la mano que estaba con algunos raspones. –"Bien...creo" – le conteste y ella me miro preocupada. – "¿Te peleaste otra vez con Fate- chan verdad?" - me dijo y yo quede en shock – "¿Fa…te?" - recordé lo ocurrido y no hice mas que tratar de levantarme – "¡¿Donde esta Fate-chan?! Por favor dime ¿¿como esta?? ¡¡Necesito verla!!"- las lagrimas salían de mi rostro inconcientemente y no podía evitarlo, Hayate me tomo de la mano y me acostó de nuevo. –"Todo esta bien descansa, no te preocupes"- Me dijo sonriendo pero aun así la bote – "¡No me digas eso! – Le grite desesperada - ¡Se que estas tratando de calmarme! Dime… ¡¿Como esta ella?!" Hayate bajo la mirada, nunca la vi tan preocupada ni triste, eso no es típico de ella, sabia que ocultaba algo así que trate de calmarme y le rogué una vez mas con lagrimas en los ojos –" Por favor… dime como esta Fate-chan… "-

"Ella… - Me respondió - esta muy grave, los doctores dicen que probablemente no vuelva a ver."- me dijo directa, como suele ser ella; yo me quede paralizada y no hice más que romper a llorar, todo había sido mi culpa, por reclamarle; quise ir a verla pero Hayate me detuvo, si… ella y 2 enfermeras por que no quería quedarme con los brazos cruzados, quería verla…

Luego de que me dieran algunas pastillas para dormir, por que el maldito insomnio me estaba matando, decidí ir por Fate-chan, pero otra vez mi pierna derecha me detuvo y como no tenia muletas tuve que andar agarrándome de cuanta cosa encontrara en el camino, no importa, estoy decidida a encontrar a Fate-chan así tenga que ir por todo el hospital de cuarto en cuarto buscándola. Por suerte se me cruzo una enfermera y me otorgo las muletas, luego pregunte por ella y me indico el camino…cada paso que daba el corazón se me salía por la boca, no sabia en que estado la iba a encontrar, pero tenia que ser fuerte, mis ganas de verla pueden mas que eso… abrí la puerta y gracias a dios los doctores ya habían terminado de examinarla.

Mi corazón se partió al verla… avancé como pude hacia su cama, estaba un poco pálida, atada a un respirador artificial, vendas en los ojos, y heridas en el cuerpo pero un poco mas leves. Tome su mano…

"Fate... lo siento…todo fue mi culpa…"- me apretó un poco la mano y movió ligeramente los labios intentando hablarme… - "No digas nada- le dije- Será mejor que descanses, yo estoy bien" – le dije para no preocuparla. Ella negó con la cabeza, -"No… no es nada"– alcance a oír de sus labios casi como un susurro. Iba a volver a hablarle pero los médicos llegaron y entre ellos Shamal, me dijeron que me retirara y volviera a mi habitación a descansar… bueno después de todo yo tampoco estaba en buenas condiciones, así que decidí irme…pero Shamal me detuvo…

"¿Estas segura de que no quieres saber?"- me dijo, desvié la mirada; quería saber pero tenia mucho miedo…ella se percato así que me condujo fuera de la habitación. – "Parece que en el accidente se golpeo la cabeza con el parabrisas y algunos de los cristales entraron en su vista… aunque los hemos removido, no sabemos que tan afectada quedara su vista solo podemos esperar…"

Apreté los ojos para evitar que las lagrimas se me escaparan pero era imposible, Shamal me miro afligida y me puso la mano en el hombro – "Como medico es mi deber decir estas cosas, lo siento… "-. Y así me dirigí a mi habitación a tratar de asimilar todo lo ocurrido.

Al día siguiente fui visitada por Hayate-chan, le comente el motivo de nuestra pelea.- "Lo de siempre" - me respondió. – "Pero hay algo que de seguro no sabias, era la ultima misión de Fate como enforcer, se iba a retirar al regresar…" - me quede estupefacta… y yo reclamándole todas estas tonterías.- "¡¿Cómo puede hacerle eso?!"- Exclame y mis ojos se llenaron nuevamente de lagrimas, mientras Hayate me abrazaba.- "No debí decírtelo creo…pero de algún modo te enterarías."

Le pedí estar sola…pero ella se negó y fue mejor por que quede completamente destrozada con la noticia… ahora ya no sabia como darle la cara a mi querida Fate-chan, puesto que le había fallado, Hayate se quedo abrazándome por un momento pero luego se disculpo y se retiro, no podía dejar su puesto de comandante por mucho tiempo en ese momento así que se fue.

Al día siguiente me desperté con un dolor de cabeza, los somníferos me estaban produciendo contraindicaciones así que fui a lavarme la cara para despejarme, tome las muletas y me dirigí a la oficina a sacar unos papeles para terminarlos en casa, quería despejar mi cabeza de tanto problema.

Mientras andaba por los pasillos logre escuchar el nombre de Fate asi que logre acercarme sin que notaran mi presencia…eran unos tenientes, pero mayor fue mi sorpresa al escuchar su conversación:

_-¿Qué la Enforcer esta ciega? ¡Esto es el colmo! Seguro fue culpa de la instructora._

_- ¿de la instructora dices? ¡Claro! Si ella esta siempre distrayéndola de sus labores! No me sorprendería._

_-¡todo lo que le ocurre a la pobre señorita enforcar es por culpa de esa maga, parece su jefa siempre esta mandoneandola._

_-si me da asco bueno mejor vámonos por que hablar de ese tema me enferma._

No podía creer lo que oía me daban ganas de partirles las caras pero, por suerte para ellos me contuve…me dirigí a mi oficina y pude sacar los papeles pero ahora en mi cabeza solo estaban aquellas palabras.


End file.
